


Mistique du Luna

by Almostkitticide



Series: Universe Alpha-771 [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Merlin (TV), Metal Gear, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Fluff, Jale (JadexGale), Multi, So many OCs, dont judge us, isaiahxisaac, it's fun, many crossovers, slow build at times, this was a rp we've made into a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almostkitticide/pseuds/Almostkitticide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a gang of rag-tag people end up becoming friends, strange things begin to happen within the team. Join them through their trials, tribulations and all their fuck ups. </p>
<p>(*This is our attempt at turning a RP into a story because it's evolved so much... Really slow update since i have over 1000 pages to get through!*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistique du Luna

 

Sunlight drifts through partially closed curtains and a hoodie wearing skeleton jerks awake, the smell food in the air catching it's attention.

 

“Oh is it breakfast time?” His voice is low and gruff almost as he sits up and looks around, spotting a blonde and black haired girl to one side. “hey girly ya feelin calmer now?” The Girl looks at him, startled slightly before smiling slightly.

 

“oh so your awake and yeah i am.” She turns to the side and shakes a younger girl awake. The younger girl with frizzy hair mumbles slightly.

 

“What?” Her voice is thick with sleep and the blonde girl sighs at her.

 

“Nikki get up.” The frizzy haired girl sighs and opens her eyes.

 

“Fine.” The girl named Nikki sits up, rubbing her eyes as the skeleton looks around.

 

“Hey where'd scar face go?” The first girl shrugs at his question, Nikki mimicking her at the same time.

 

“oh... i don't know.”

 

“me neither.” She and Nikki speak in tandem and The skeleton smiles at the pair as young boy of around 16 enters the room, brown hair messy and glasses slightly askew.

 

“hey guys glad to see you are awake, I made breakfast for you guys!” The skeleton looks at him in wonder, shifting slightly before speaking.

 

“So that's what that heavenly smell is.” The blonde and black haired girl looks at the teenager and Nikki shifts slightly, stomach growling as the taller girl speaks.

 

“Oh what did you make?” The teenage boy shrugs and looks at her.

 

“just the usual eggs, bacon and some coffee.” He smiles at them and the taller girl's face lights up slightly.

 

“what kind of coffee? 'cause i'll take some no matter what it is!” She smiles at him and moves towards him. The teenager pulls a stern expression as he speaks.

 

“Jade your getting decaf there's no way you getting thing anything other than that.” The tall girl, jade, whines slightly.

 

“oh c'mon! i can handle it” The teenager shakes his head.

 

“Jade don't argue or ill take away your bacon!” the teen threatens as the skeleton speaks up, a cup in his hand.

 

“hey kid do ya happen to know where the dude that took a punishment last night is” He jerks his thumb to where a bloody mattress was situated. The brown haired boy turns to the sleleton before replying.

 

“he went out in the middle of the night I guess he'll probably be back soon.” Jade looks away, saddened by only getting Decaf before her expression clears and she looks quizzical.

 

“so he went on the night patrol thing again?” The skeleton looks confused at her.

 

“Night patrol thing? what's that mean?” He shakes his head. “You know what explain it to me when we are eating.” He drains his cup and gets up going to a small kitchenette to one side where the food was laid out. Jade follows him, grumbling as she does so.

 

“He better not have another shot wound when he gets back.” She returns a few seconds later with a plate and a cup in hand, rolling her eyes as the teenager shoots her a look. “Don't worry, i got decaf.” The Skeleton follows her a few seconds later, a plate in hand and another cup of coffee in his other. He eyes it appreciatively.

 

“Wow this looks good,” He looks at the teen. “Hey kid you should give papyrus some cooking lessons maybe then his spaghetti wont be so...undesirable.” He chuckles slightly and sits down. “So explain to me the whole night patrol thing.” Jade looks at the teen sheepishly.

 

“Um, Abe i figure you know more about it than me or Nikki.” The teen,Abe, smiles at them and nods as he settles at the table with his own plate.

 

“uh yea well Gale usually goes out at night and just kinda walks around the city and if he sees someone getting mugged or a gang beating someone he'll step in and just take out the thugs and then call the police to pick them up.” The skeleton lowers his mug and looks at Abe.

 

“So he's basically a vigilante.” Abe nods, chewing into a bacon sandwich.

 

“Pretty much,its how I first met him the dude saved my skin and ever since him and me have always had a sort of brotherly bond.” The skeleton makes a gesture of understanding as Jade looks at Abe, a rasher of bacon in her hand.

 

“well just so he doesn't have a shot wound again.” She says and the skeleton looks up sharply.

 

“Again? he was shot before?” Jade nods at the small skeleton's question.

 

“yeah but i healed it for him.” The skeleton nods before pouring tons of Ketchup onto his plate, looking at Jade as he did so.

 

“how does that work anyway?” he asks and takes a bite of a sausage. Jade looks up and swallows the food in her mouth.

 

“what my healing power?”

 

“Yea and everything else you can do.” Jade's shoulders drop and she sighs.

 

“Long story short Sans, it's connected to my emotions healing is connected to......well...-” She trails off, embarrassed as Nikki speaks up around a piece of toast.

 

“her healing power is connected to mostly love.” Jade looks at Nikki sharply before nodding, a blush on her cheeks.

 

“well...yeah from what i can tell anyway.” She looks away from them, embarrassed slightly. Abe puts his own mug on the table as he looks at the skeleton.

 

“what about you? im sure you are familiar with the game undertale its where your from. so what timeline are you from the true pacific or genocide timeline?” Nikki gulps suddenly and looks sheepish.

 

“i never thought of that...” She mutters and shuffles away slightly from him. Sans smirks and takes a drink before replying.

 

“I'm actually from both timelines.” Abe frowns as he watches the short pun loving skeleton.

 

“How does that work?” Sans sighs before speaking, his fingers wrapped around the mug infront of him.

 

“Well a couple days after Frisk was able to break the barrier I was suddenly back in Snowdin and I was back to greeting Frisk for the first time and I lived through what you call the "genocide route" I...” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I went through so much.” Sans pupils disappear and his expression turns sad. “Eventually I fought Frisk or...Chara, I lost and was hit but I was able to get home using a shortcut. When I did I got into the back room.. the one behind my house and I was able to use the time machine... Able to completely erase the genocide timeline where I went into a different timeline... One where frisk was able to break the barrier and now i'm here!” He takes another drink and doesnt look at anyone, fixated on the table as Jade speaks softly.

 

“oh.... dang” Sans' head tilts slightly before he's smiling again.

 

“But hey everything turned out ok even though most of the monsters from the underground are still reluctant to come to the surface but they'll come around eventually.” He takes another bite of his food and looks at Abe. “I swear kid you are an amazing cook” Abe smiles at him in response as Jade pipes up again, voice stronger this time.

 

“Well at least its over right?” She lets out an awkward laugh and Sans goes to answer when the door opens, A tall tanned male walks in. His hair is messy and a streak of silver runs through it, one side of his face faintly scarred as everyone looks at his entrance.

 

“walks in hey guys,what's up?” Sans grins at him and Abe smiles.

 

“hey scar face how ya doin'” The tanned male smirks at the skeleton before the teenager pipes up again.

 

“Hey Gale,how was the patrol?” Gale sighs as Jade looks worriedly at him.

 

“so no shot wounds right?” She asks him, a tinge of concern in her voice. Gale looks at her and smiles softly as he replies.

 

“Don't worry,the patrol went fine I stopped a couple muggings and was able to save a kids parents from a guy with a gun.” He runs a hand through his hair tiredly. “So what have you guys been doing?” Jade nods, smiling in relief as she replies.

 

“Thats good. and not to much just talking really.” Abe nods, looking from Jade to Gale.

 

“Yeah we've just been talking about Sans origin and how you and me met.” Gale nods and grins at the teenager.

 

“Ahh that story yea I totally saved your ass,” He remarks, shooting a grin at Abe who nods and sighs resigned.

 

“yeah yeah you did.” Gale smirks at him as Jade finishes her food, pushing the plate away slightly before looking at the others.

 

“well... what now? like what should we do? Lik-” She's cut off abruptly as Nikki speaks, the last of her toast dissapearing.

 

“she's bored.” Jade shoots her a look before Gale smirks and agrees with her. Sans looks at the tall male.

 

“Go back out and save some people then.” Gale shakes his head, hair flopping slightly.

 

“I cant really do that because I don't want to risk people seeing my face and knowing who I am.” Jade sits back in her chair and starts fiddling with a crumb on the table.

 

“So boredom hits.” She sighs before Gale looks at her in realisation.

 

“Hey jade how are your powers can you fully control them now?” He winces remembering when she had gone slightly overboard with them and thrown a fireball at them. Jade nods, muttering mostly under her breath as Sans looks interested at her.

 

“what can you even do girly?” Jade looks thoughtful and leaves the crumbs alone as she holds up a finger, ticking off her powers.

 

“Uh well there's summoning fire balls,” She looks sheepishly at them. “you know that one. Oh uh lights flicker and turn off then back on that one... and...” She trails off before she suddenly dissapears and reappears again. She blinks before sighing. “That... and i still don't know what this does...! She holds her hand out and a blue-ish ray comes out of hand, her eyes flickering from Bright blue to dark blue. “yeah thats it really so far as im aware.” Her eyes stop flickering and the ray fades away. Sans leans forward slightly, peering into her eyes.

 

“what's with the eyes? why do they change like that? is it just to show that someone knows they are about to have a bad time?” Jade frowns at him, glancing at Gale who shrugs.

 

“they what? oh that... i don't know why that happens...” She shrugs, flicking her blonde and black hair slightly as she continues. “it only happens when i do the ray thing.” Gale sits down at the table between Sans and Abe as he looks at her.

 

“Usually when your eyes change that's when you start to lose control though.” Jade winces slightly before laughing under her breath.

 

“oh yeah.... um maybe i shouldn't do the ray thing then.” She looks at her hands for a second before looking at Gale. “but the ray also has no effects to anything so i don't know why it's a power i have” Gale furrows his eyebrows as he looks at her, thinking as Abe speaks up, finishing his coffee.

 

“so what do you guys want to do now?” Jade and Nikki shrug simultaneously at the Teenager.

 

“i have no idea.” Abe looks at Gale who holds his hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Dont look at me, I don't know” A look at sans.

“Eh, im bored.” Jade looks at her hands again before speaking up.

 

“I kinda wanna see if the ray thing actually does anything but,” She pauses, glancing up at the others. “i don't want anything bad to happen” Sans looks at her, concerned.

 

“uh you sure about that girly?” Gale waves a hand and smiles at Jade.

 

“You know what? Go ahead jade me and sans are here just in case anything goes wrong” Sans looks sharply at Gale before shrugging, Abe standing up and picking up everyone's plates and taking them to the kitchenette as he speaks.

 

“I'm just going to back away and turn on Dexter on Netflix then.” Jade looks at Gale in concern.

 

“You sure? but what should i aim it at?” She hesitates and Nikki speaks up from next to her.

 

“ya know what? me. Maybe?” Jade looks at Nikki before looking back at Gale, pleadingly almost.

 

“um.... i don't know...” The vigilantee looks at the skeleton, taking a sip of a mug that Abe had set infront of him.

 

“sans what do you think?” Sans shrugs, watching the group as Jade shrugs and sighs, standing from the table and moving to a clearer part of the room.

 

“I give you guys the right to tackle me if i hurt her at ALL ok?” Nikki stands and faces her, Gale and Sans nodding as they do so. “ok here goes nothing...” She raises her arms and points her hands at Nikki before pausing. “Are ya sure?” The smaller girl nods and the Ray suddenly starts in Jade's hands, her eyes flickering between colours again. Nikki raises an eyebrow, looking around as she speaks.

 

“I feel noth-” Her voice cuts off and Jade looks concerned as she calls Nikki's name, panicking slightly and trying to stop the ray but unable to. Nikki falls to the ground as Jade starts to panic and looks over to the boys.

 

“Uh Guys? you can tackle me now if you want...” She watches with increasing concern as the ray continues and slowly begins turning dark red. Jade starts shaking slightly, completely freaked out before Gale tackles her as softly as possible. The ray continues around Nikki who begins to stand as Jade passes out in Gale's arms, the ray dissapearing suddenly and Nikki falls to the ground unconscious too. Sans looks around for a second before speaking.

 

“uh what just happened?” Gale shrugs as he leans over Jade, gently touching her face.

 

“I don't know. Sans check on Nikki.” The skeleton nods and moves over to the other girl, checking her over as Gale focuses on Jade, speaking softly to her. “turns to jade jade? you ok?” Jade shifts slightly before opening her eyes, bright blue meeting his stormy grey ones.

 

“um...y-yeah.....” A sigh of relief leaves Gale as he moves back slightly to give her room. He helps her up as he speaks.

 

“How do you feel jade?” Jade frowns as she takes his hand, sitting up and putting her hand to her head.

 

“drained mostly... but not in the way i normaly do when i over use my powers...” Her frown deepens and she shrugs. “i-i don't know how to properly describe it...” Gale smiles at her and nods.

 

“just glad to know that you wont go crazy again.” He chuckles before looking over to sans and calling out to him. “Hows Nikki?” Sans shrugs, straightening up from leaning over the smaller girl.

 

“she's fine, I guess?” Nikki stirs as Sans speaks, groaning slightly as she moves, a hand going to her head as she sits up.

 

“ugh...w-what happened?” Sans watches her before grinning at Gale.

 

“Yep shes fine.” Gale rolls his eyes at the short Skeleton before looking at Nikki.

 

“how are you Nikki?” The smaller girl thinks it through for a few seconds before shrugging.

 

“um... good i guess? i mean not normal but not bad... does that make sense?” Sans grins from beside her, his hands in his hoodie as he looks at her.

 

“nope.” He says as Jade scrambles to her feet, looking over the smaller girl.

 

“a-are you hurt at all Nikki?” Her voice is panicked slightly as Nikki shakes her head.

 

“just little scratches but i'll live.” She gestures to a few scratches on her arms and Jade lets out a sigh of relief before Nikki continues. “And i mean that i don't- you know what never mind.” Jade frowns as she looks at the smaller girl carefully.

 

“You aren't acting like you normaly do...” She trails off as Gale moves beside her.

 

“Do you have any idea what that ray did?” The vigilante asks and she shakes her head, looking at him, gesturing to Nikki as she speaks.

 

“nope just that it made Nikki faint i think...” She slouches as she speaks and looks down at Nikki who nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah thats all i remember...” Silence falls over the group, the sound of the cartoon filling the room before Jade speaks again.

 

“Wanna try again? Maybe...” She's cut off as Nikki speaks up.

 

“I know it was dangerous but i'm up for it again...” she looks at Sans and Gale. “if you guys are” The two boys look at each other for a second before seemingly coming to an agreement and Gale looks at Jade.

 

“Go ahead Jade” Jade nods and stands properly, Nikki copying her as they look at each other.

 

“Ready to do this Jade?” Jade nods at Nikki's question and holds her hand out to point at the smaller girl. Her eyes widen as a Fireball shoots out and flies toward her friend.

 

“What? Nikki LOOK OU-” She covers her face as a cloud of dust is kicked into the air from the resulting explosion. She opens her eyes to see a small cloud of smoke where Nikki was , concern and worry in her expression. “um....” Sans watches, hands in pockets as Gale runs over to where the smoke is focused.

 

“Nikki are you ok?!?” The smoke clears slightly to reveal nothing is there. Jade starts to panic and Sans' eyes grow wider as Jade shouts out.

 

“WHAT DID I DO!?” Sans stills slightly before raising an eyebone, Nikki slowly coming back into view. There was a strange dome like structure around her that was see through, cracking with energy. The smaller girl's hands outstretched as if she was ready for impact.

 

“uhhhh” Sans' voice cuts through the room, Jade's eyes going wide.

 

“what DID the ray do? why does Nikki have a force field? i'm confused....” She glances at the smaller girl as she exclaims out at the group.

 

“YOU!? i'm confused!” Gale looks confused as Jade pulls her hands up and attempts to create a force field, panicking slightly when nothng happens. Sans looks at Jade, concerned.

 

“Uhhh do ya think it's possible that you gave Nikki some of your powers,girly?” Jade turns sharply to the short skeleton, eyes going impossibly wide.

 

“WHAT!? with the ray thing?” Sans nods as Gale looks at them closely.

 

“Nikki see if you can give jade back her powers.” Nikki looked confused at him and shrugs at him.

 

“i-i don't know how..... um...” She raises her hands, immitating what Jade had done to create the ray but nothing appears. Jade moves closer, placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders to encourage her when a blue bubble appears around them. The girls open their mouths to speak when the bubble suddenly bursts, the girls falling to the floor. Gale steps closer, concern once again on his face.

 

“You guys ok?” Jade sits up and nods at the tanned male, rubbing her head.

 

“Y-yeah i think so....” She looks to Nikki, eyes widening when she realises she's still on the floor passed out. She moves over to her and gently shakes her. “Nikki? Nikki!” The smaller girl doesnt stir, breathing gently. Jade looks up at Gale, horror on her face. “um...i don't know what happened.” She trails off before getting a firm expression. “I am doing NO more power things to or with Nikki anymore!” She nods resolutedly to her self as Sans speaks up.

 

“Did ya get your powers back?” Jade glances at him before going through her powers, smiling when they all work.

 

“Yep! on now back to Nikki...” She looks back at the stationary girl on the floor before grimacing. “what do we do? and what did I do?” Gale moves over to the unconscious on the floor, checking her over before nodding to himself.

 

“shes fine shes just knocked out” Jade looks down sadly, upset with herself.

 

“Ok... I just wish i didn't always go for or hurt Nikki with my powers..” She gets up, moving over to a chair and curling up on it as Gale follows her, kneeling infront of her to look at her properly, his hand touching her arm as he looks into her eyes.

 

“Stop that, I can tell you never mean to hurt her intentionally and this time Nikki wanted you to do it so you could figure out your powers, so stop kicking yourself over it.” Jade doesnt look convinced as sans gives Jade a lingering look before moving to tend to Nikki. Jade looks at Gale and sighs slightly.

 

“I know...but i feel so bad when i do it EVEN if she let me do it-” Her eyes connect to Gales and suddenly they go from bright blue to a very dark shade, freezing in place as they do so. Gale frowns before calling her name, swearing to himself when she doesnt answer. Sans looks up and calls out to him.

 

“Everything alright over there?” Gale watches as Jade is unresponsive, glancing at the comedian.

 

“Just be ready to act.” He puts his hands on Jade's shoulders, shaking her slightly as he speaks to her “Jade come on! Snap out of it!” Sans jumps slightly as Nikki sits up, her eyes locked with Jade's so the two are staring at each other.

 

As silence falls over the appartment, there's a knock at the door and a voice calls out.

 

“Hey uh, is this a bad time? I heard a bang and shouting and I'm not dealing with Fire or Water!” Abe looks over at the door as sans looks at it also.

 

“Who's that?” the skeleton asks and jumps as Abe replies to him.

 

“That's Jack.” He raises his voice slightly and calls out to Jack behind the door. “Hey! Yeah you can come in!” The skeleton looks concerned at Abe.

 

“Good god I forgot you were here” He speaks as Jade and Nikki stand up, facing each other and moving to the center of the room. The door opens and a charcoal cat walks in, green hair standing out against his black fur and a short girl follows him in, arms laden with pizza boxes and her mouth biting onto several packets of Crisps. Sans watches the two girls in the centre of the room in concern. “Should I make a cage around them?” Gale shakes his head.

 

“We brought munchies!” The cat says and the girl nods, grinning around the packets in her mouth.

 

“hold on but be ready sans” Gale says and the new girl and Jack freeze. Abe looks over to the pair by the door.

 

“Nice jack! Dude get over here im hungry!” The Short girl hands a few pizza boxes to the teenager and spits the bags out her mouth.

 

“Uh... what's going on?” Abe looks at the girl, smiling at her for a second.

 

“Oh hey Kitti, uh some shit is going down but I've just been here watching netflix.” The teen's hand gestures to the television as the skeleton's gaze travels to a pizza box in the shorter girl's hand and he pulls a face.

 

“ ooo food uh what do I do? do I go eat or help scar face?” Gale scowls as he hears him and glances at him, a dangerous look on his face as he speaks.

 

“Sans you better stay.” The skeleton's face falls slightly as he nods slightly.

 

“Fine but only because I want to see what happens.” Gale nods as Kitti looks over to the skeleton, overhearing him about the food and moving over, handing him a slice of pizza from the box, a piece in her own mouth. Jack jumps up from the floor, settling on the couch next to Abe. Sans glances at it before taking it and smiling at her. “Thanks blondie.” Kitti's laugh echo's around the room as she swallows her piece of pizza.

 

“HA! I haven't been called that in a long time. You're alright bonehead? I'm Kitti.” Sans nods and introduces himself as Jade looks over at sans eyes almost black. Her voice echos around the quiet room, her voice dark

 

“why don't you try to sans.” Both the girls look at the skeleton who freezes before they look back at each other, Jade's powers flickering out and levitating Jade off the ground. Kitti freezes and shifts slightly as she glances at Sans.

 

“uh sansiboo, I think that's your cue.” The Skeleton nods and his left eye turns blue, summoning his signature gaster blasters. Jade drops Nikki as he turns their souls blue, chuckling slightly. Gale's eyes go wide and he yells out as Jade turns invisible.

 

“Sans NO!” Sans creates a bone cage around where the Tall girl was, managing to trap her before firing at her, the energy making the room feel almost electrified. Jade becomes visible again as she dodges, speaking again in her low voice.

 

“AS I SAID TRY!” She throws her hand to the side and Nikki goes flying out of the way. Sans moves in the way of Gale, blocking him from the fight before picking Jade up with his magic, throwing her around while hitting her with his blasters and his bone attack. Jade dodges most of them before she's caught, her disturbing voice calling out as Nikki snaps out of it, running over to Gale and nearly shouting in panick.

 

“WHATS HAPPENING!??” Kitti's expression darkens slightly before gripping a crystal necklace around her neck. The wind picks up slightly in the room and a purple-y blue light starts to grow before taking shape into a person. The girl looks around mid 20's with long emerald hair. Her eyes are golden and she smirks as she straightens.

 

“oh you finally called huh?” Kitti glares as she gestures to the situation beside them.

 

“Just help us out and stop this!” The woman's expression darkens and she scowls before turning to the group to observe, casting a protective bubble around Kitti, Abe, Nikki and Jack. After a few seconds, the woman turns to Jade and raises her arm, freezing her in mid air before her hair turns a sapphire blue and hey eyes begin to glow. Kitti's eyes widen as she comes to a realisation.

 

“Don't kill her! Only drain enough to knock her out!” Sans uses the distraction and darts forward, knocking Jade out as Gale tackles him, shouting in anger.

 

“God Dammit Sans!” Kitti watches as Jade hits the ground hard, a few cracks appearing in the floor and she sighs in relief before realising that the woman is still draining Jade. The shorter girl yelps out and shouts out.

 

“Enough! Let her go.” The woman huffs and stops as Sans shrugs at Gale.

 

“What I was only showing her a bad time.” Gale's face turns thunderous.

 

“YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!” Kitti jumps slightly at Gale's outburst, looking at the pair on the floor, the woman doing the same as they argue. Sans raises a phalange and looks at the raging vigilante.

 

“Ok 1: calm down scar face 2: don't worry I used concussive blast everything that I hit her with was non-lethal and 3: _get off of me._ ” Gale jumps up before scrambling over to Jade's body on the floor, concern in his voice as he calls out to her.

 

“Jade! Jade!! are you ok?” Kitti moves over to Sans and holds her hand out for him to take, the taller woman looking at the couch and glaring at the green haired cat who smirks and flips her off. Sans takes her hand as Nikki rushes over to Jade, gently touching her forehead, eyes widening when her fingertips come away red.

 

“Uh, guys?” She holds her hand up for Gale to see before she continues. “i don't think she's fine...” Her eyes lock onto Sans and anger crosses her expression. “SANS! we told you NOT TO DO THAT! you know what whatever!” She looks to Gale as sans looks to Kitti who smiles sheepishly

 

“Thanks blondie and who are you?” his gaze lands on the woman with the changing hair and she sneers at him as Kitti pats Sans' arm, cringing as he mentions the woman before waving her hand.

 

“I'll explain in a second once we make sure that the walking power outlet is alright.” She speaks as Gale looks over to Abe on the couch who jumps as he calls him.

 

“Abraham go look for some bandages.” Jack's blue eyes flick to the group as the teenager stands.

 

“uh ok lets go jack.” The cat shrugs, jumping down and following as Jade's eyes open before shutting again immediately. Gale leans over Jade and checks her over, muttering to himself as he does so.

 

“hmm she has a wound on her head but if what sans.” Gale glares at sans, Kitti wincing as she catches the look. “said about his attacks being non-lethal is true I'm sure she's going to be fine.”

 

Kitti smiles and takes a deep breath before turning to the woman.

 

“Are you gonna play nice or do I need to do the thing?” a threatening look crosses her face and the woman's hair slowly turns back to emerald again as she shakes her head and scowls.

 

“No I'll play nice. I suppose you want to speak to her then huh.” The woman says and Kitti smiles as she nods.

 

“Yeah she's less likely to fecking murder us all so that'd be grand.” The woman glares and closes her eyes, her hair begins to change to a light pink and when her eyes open they're now light blue. The woman smiles at everyone before speaking.

 

“Hello!” her voice is cheerful, completely different to what it was before. Sans shoves his hands into his hood as he looks at the woman.

 

“'sup you mind telling us your name?” The woman looks surprised as she bows lowly to Sans, hair falling across her face as she does so.

 

“Oh goodness! I apologise! My name is Tepin! The person before me was a woman named shailee. She can be a bit much sometimes.” Sans is quiet for a second before smirking at Tepin.

 

“imma call you chameleon.” Kitti snorts as he speaks, Gale shifting as Jade's eyes open, the powerful girl moving to sit up. The Vigilante stops her and shakes his head slightly at her as Kitti explains.

 

“yeah Tepin and Shailee were once two separate people but when shailee attacked society, Tepin stepped in. Things fucked up and now they're one.” Kitti and Tepin snicker and the taller woman smiles at Sans.

 

“while I do not mind, I do believe my other side will complain rather loudly at your chosen name.” Kitti smirks as Abe darts into the room, ,bandages and bottles in his arms, Jack sitting on his shoulder. The teenager hands Gale the stuff in his arms after calling his name and glances at the charcoal cat on his shoulder.

 

“Jack get off me, I can feel your claws in my shoulder.” Jack jumps off as Jade touches her head, wide eyes looking at her bloodied hand. Her bright blue eyes snap to Sans.

 

“What did you d-” Her eyes turn glassy and she falls to the side, Jack greeting Tepin with a grin.

 

“Hey candy brain!” Sans snickers as Gale starts to wrap a bandage around Jade's head, applying the cream and looking gently at her as Jade cries out in pain. Kitti, Jack and Tepin all watch Gale as the Pink haired woman speaks up. The vigilante holds onto the blonde and black haired girl's shoulders, stilling her as she moves.

 

“Whoa Jade, hold still please.” Jade stills as she looks up at the tanned male.  
  
“What did that stupid skeleton do to me? Kitti frowns as Jade speaks, folding her arms and looking at the taller Girl before sending a dry look at her.  
  
“He stopped you from potentially killing not just your best friend but us too? And do you want Tepin to help you?” Sans shrugs at the girl's harsh words, following up Kitti's words with his own.

 

“Hey just be glad I didnt use lethal attacks.” Kitti glances at the skeleton before Jack's ears twitch and he looks at kitti.   
  
“Hey uh... question, how're you gonna get the emo and barbie back into the other dimension? You've only got one left and you dont have the equipment with you.” Kitti frowns and looks at the smaller cat.  
  
“Crap, yeah... Jack run to the hotel and grab my satchels, I made them up last night just in case.” Jack nods at her and leaps toward the door, the two women looking at each other before watching the others in the centre of the room as Gale finishes bandaging up Jade's head.

 

“Ok, done.” He smiles softly at her. “How do you feel?” Jade winces as Geck continues glaring at sans.

  
“She said to tackle her not freaking fight her!” Kitti frowns as the skeleton shrugs, the blonde girl folding her arms as Jade replies to Gale.

 

“In pain mostly.” Gale glances at Nikki who's glaring at the group.

 

“That was sans.” Sans shrugs again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“Technically she started it.” Tepin shifts next to Kitti who frowns as Gale finally notices the pink haired woman.

 

“Who even are you?” He asks as Jade speaks to Sans, an unamused expression on her face.

 

“Tackling may have worked or ya know just a bone cage?” The skeleton doesnt reply as Kitti moves forward slightly.

 

“Well what's done is done. We'll sort everything out later but for now we'll make sure everything is not gonna go to shit the moment we breath.” Tepin nods at Kitti's words before looking to Gale, a smile on her face.

 

“My apologies, my name is Tepin. I am a half of which resides in this vessel. The other half is Shailee, my once nemesis, now accomplice and friend.” Kitti snickers slightly at the other girl's words as Nikki glares at Sans.

 

“If i wasn't powerless i would so try to hurt you right now...i don't like puns that much anyway.” She says harshly and looks away from him, anger on her face. Gale raises an eyebrow at Tepin

 

“How did you get here anyway?” Tepin misses the question as she focuses on what Nikki had said, looking confused at Kitti.

 

“what is a... Pun?” Her question causes the skeleton to chuchle and Kitti glances at him, smirking slightly.

 

“Don't dude, I think jade might actually go insane if you do.” Sans huffs and looks away as Jade looks at her shorter friend.

 

“Y-you don't pain n-need to d-do or s-say that...” Nikki shakes her head as she replies and moves over to her.

 

“ yes i do... here lets get you off the floor.” She helps Jade up and walks over to the couch, the taller girl stumbling slightly as she does so. “There ya ok?” Jade nods, smiling weakly at her.

 

“Y-yeah i'll j-just be h-here very weak smile” Gale watches the pair before standing and moving to sit next to the pained girl. “Remind me why he fought me again? i thought i said tackle.” She mutters to Gale as Kitti sends an apologetic smile to Sans. Gale smiles at Jade.

 

“well you did technically start everything you targeted sans and he just didn't hold back.” he says, Sans frowning as Kitti cuts in to explain who Tepin was.

 

“Long story short Tepin and Shailee are from a few thousand years in the past, shailee tried to attack their people, Tepin stopped her, shit went wrong and they ended up here where Miss emo,as jack likes to call her, tried to destroy everything and I met Tepin by accident. She showed me how to entrap the dimension in my necklace and more crap happened. Basically Shailee wanted someone to spend eternity trapped with and got her enemy.” Kitti leans towards Sans slightly, muttering to him. “Dude I love puns, demonstrations later though.” Sans looks offended at Gale as Kitti finishes.

 

“I did hold back remember non-lethal attacks.” Kitti blinks before holding her free hand up, her other still holding the pizza box.

 

“Now now kids, no arguing... We don't need any issues in lovers paradise.” She smirks as she watches the two on the couch, Gale shoots Kitti a glare.

 

“Kitti I dont think you can call me a kid. Im technically older than you.” Jade lets out a groan of pain before speaking up, her brain sluggish to comprehend what was going on.

 

“oh....I-I d-did?..... and yeah... non-lethal...” She tries to move a little bit but pain rushes through whole body and she cries out in pain. Gale looks at the girl beside him in concern.

 

“whoa Jade please just relax.” He gently touches her arm as Tepin raises her hand in reply to Gale.

 

“If it helps I'm technically over 2000.” The group ignore her as Gale watches Jade in concern.

 

“fine.... it's kind of difficult ya know... all i want to do is move around...” Gale goes to open his mouth as a tall woman with brown hair pops her head round the doorframe and speaks, staring at the two on the couch.

 

“Now kiss...?” She dissapears back round the door, laughing as she does so, Tepin's confused gaze watching where the woman dissapeared to.

 

“Who was that?” Her question hangs in the air as the woman reappears at the door, smiling at the pink haired woman as she introduces herself.

 

“My name is Ariane.” Sans' voice cuts through the conversation as he watches Jade.

 

“Are you sure ya don't want chameleon to use that pain spell on ya?” Kitti shakes her head at Tepin and Ariane, amusement on her face. Jade looks at Sans, scowling slightly.

 

“look i will live ok Sans? i gotta learn to live with it for now so i will...” She trails off as Tepin faces the other woman with brown hair, a smile on her face as she bows.

 

“a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss!” Sans ignores the two as he nods in acceptance. Kitti sighs and opens the pizza box up again, handing another slice to sans as she speaks.

 

“I guess we can actually eat now.” The skeleton nods as he takes the slice, speaking to Jade and looking sheepishly at her.

 

“oh and uh sorry about that fight I guess I went a little overboard I apologize.” Jade sits up properly, ignoring the pain as Sans looks at Kitti. “Thanks Blondie.” He looks down sadly as he speaks. “I think that fight might have brought back memories about my fight with chara so I may have been attacking harder than I wanted.” Jade nods, wincing slightly.

 

“yeah.... maybe...” Kitti pats sans' back and smiles at the group.

 

“dude lighten up, we all fuck up sometimes. We just gotta learn to adapt and clean up afterwards.” Kitti's expression becomes unreadable as she continues. “you both did what you felt was necessary to survive. Therefore everything technically went to plan.” Sans' expression clears and he grins at her.

 

“welp at least your not dead so lets appreciate that and this pizza.” he eats pizza slice in two bites before looking around. “some one hand me another?” Kitti smirks before she hands him another slice, Jade moving to stand and slowly moving over to a chair that was alone to one side. Tepin smiles at Ari, her hair changing from pink to bright white. Sans thanks Kitti again and Gale grabs his own slice of pizza, a calm settling around the room as everyone begins to eat, a shimmer of blue appears around Jade in the silence, Gale's concerned gaze reaching her again as he calls out her name softly, Kitti picking up a pizza box, completely oblivious to what was going on with Jade.

 

“So now everything isn't going to shit and the livingroom has a fecking crater in it... Does everyone still have their limbs?” She smirks around the room as Jade's forcefield stays up, Abraham speaking up from the couch.

 

“I think she needs some time to think gale, just let her be for a little while.” Gale thinks for a second before nodding and taking a bite from his pizza, eyes widening slightly.

 

“ Wow this is good.” Kitti grins at him as Tepin picks up a slice of pizza, staring at it intently as Jade moves silently from the chair to the other room. Sans watches her leave but remains silent as Gale looks at the teenager on the couch. “are you still watching Dexter Abraham?” The teen nods, grinning at them.

 

“I've been watching it this entire time.” Gale smirks as a ping is heard from Kitti's pocket and she pulls out her phone, frowning slightly.

 

“Oh, jack has messaged me... We need to head back. He's saying that he can't find the equipment...” She looks at the others and grins. “Looks like we're gonna have to split, yanno?” Sans smirks and waves at the pair.

 

“Its cool bye blondie and chameleon.” Sans' eyes watch as Jade walks in, leaving the force field before stumbling slightly, getting her bearings and sitting on the chair. Kitti pulls a face and looks around to everyone

 

“Really bad unintentional multiple personality pun... I'm leaving. Come on princess pink.” Tepin hands the pizza slice she was staring at to Sans before backing away and bowing again and following kitti as she leaves. Sans chuckles to himself before eating the pizza slice. Jade moves again into the forcefield before leaving again, slightly healed before Gale notices her.

 

“hey uh didn't know you could heal yourself.” Jade looks at him, smiling slightly before looking down at herself.

 

“uh me neither... i mean it didn't work to well.” Gale smiles warmly at her.

 

“At least its something.” Jade nods before forming a bubble around her and when she leaves, she's completely healed. She looks down at herself in amazement.

 

“oh wow.... that actually worked...” Gale stares at her, wide eyed as sans grins.

 

“See I knew you would heal.” Jade shoots a look at the skeleton before moving over to Gale, hugging him with a wide smile on her face. Gale looks surprised for a second before hugging back and Sans grins, pulling a face. “Aww that's adorable.” Gale looks down at Jade and gives her a questioning look. She pulls back and smiles at him.

 

“You seemed upset or something earler so i wanted to hug you.” Her arms are still in a small embrace around him and Gale flushes slightly, lowering his voice as he replies to her.

 

“I..I was just worried about you” Jade's eyes widen slightly before she hugs him again, smiling as she does so.

 

“oh... well i'm ok now.” Gale smiles and rests his cheek on her head.

 

“And I'm glad that you are.” Jade's smile grows slightly as she speaks, her arms still around him.

 

“I'm still happy you didn't come back with another shot wound this morning.” Gale chuckles slightly before replying softly.

 

“Stop worrying so much about me.” Jade looks up at him, a small smile on her face.

 

“Why should i? because then i'm happy when you get back safe.” Gale blushes slightly before looking at her, his grey eyes looking into her bright blue ones.

 

“Look even if I was to come back injured you would never lose me...I think I should be worrying about you more than you worrying for me.” Jade shrugs, a tender smile on her face.

 

“Well i just care to much then.” Sans watches the exchange and chuckles slightly, shaking his head before turning his attention back on the T.V. Jade pulls back suddenly, her cheeks flushed as she brushes her hair behind her ear. “so what do you want to do now?” Gale shrugs, still looking into her eyes as Sans calls out to the two.

 

“are you two love birds done over there? we are just getting to the good parts!” Jade giggles slightly and takes Gale's hand, pulling him up.

 

“Good timing, C'mon.” She pulls him over to the couch by the T.V, Gale sitting down and putting his arm around her. A happy smile crosses her face as she slowly falls asleep, contented.

 

 

 


End file.
